


I Don't Dream Of Anyone

by mathemattsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était qu'une question comme les autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dream Of Anyone

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été impliqué dans une relation, euh… Romantique?

John aurait voulu se frapper. Pourquoi se mettait-il soudain à poser des questions aussi frivoles? Cela n’était jamais arrivé depuis qu’il partageait sa chambre avec Sherlock Holmes! Ce dernier, qui était plongé dans un livre de sciences, leva la tête vers son ami, un sourcil levé en une expression dubitative.

\- Une petite amie, ou alors un petit ami, peu importe? ajouta John, sentant ses joues lentement tourner au rouge alors qu’il s’enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la gêne. Une partie de son cerveau, la partie rationnelle, lui hurlait de se taire ou de parler d’autre chose, de tout mais surtout pas de ce sujet. Cependant, l’autre partie de son cerveau, plus insidieuse – l’instinct primitif? –, ne pouvait s’en empêcher, et en avait terriblement envie.

_Que crains-tu, John? Tu ne fais qu’aborder le sujet comme ça, entre amis. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de spécial là-dedans? C’est une question parmi tant d’autres, tout simplement._

_Sauf que tu sais que cette affirmation n’est pas tout à fait vraie._

La petite voix dans sa tête s’était mise à chantonner sur un ton dément, et John ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ses paroles. Il déglutit. Sherlock prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour répondre à son goût.

_En fait, je sais ce que tu crains. Tu as peur qu’il ne te réponde qu’il ne –_

\- Non, fit finalement Sherlock.

Ce dernier avait légèrement rosi et détourné le regard, fuyant délibérément celui de John.

\- Je n’y vois aucun intérêt, reprit-il d’un ton froid. Les sentiments altèrent votre perception et votre jugement et vous font agir de façon irrationnelle. Je n’ai pas le temps de m’adonner à de telles mièvreries. La science m’exige de garder la tête froide en toute circonstance.

\- C’est bon, Spock, je peux voir le tableau, fit John avec un petit rire ( _accompagné d’un inexplicable pincement au cœur_ ). Alors tu n’as jamais eu de sentiments pour personne, pas une seule fois?

\- Non, répondit Sherlock, ayant replongé dans son livre. Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage.

John baissa la tête en soupirant.

_Voilà, tu as obtenu réponse à ta question. Satisfait?_

Il ne remarqua pas le regard que Sherlock lui lança à cet instant précis. Pas plus qu’il n’avait remarqué la tension dans les muscles du brun ainsi que le tremblement dans sa voix alors qu’il lui répondait.

**Author's Note:**

> Titre provenant de la chanson "William, It Was Really Nothing" par The Smiths.


End file.
